Glam to the Finish
by LovingIsMyGame
Summary: Massie Block is looking for a new clique to rule 8th grade. Problem is.. there is no top clique to choose from. And Massie needs a clique to maintain OCD's social order. 10 girls will vie for a spot in the clique, and only 5 will get in. Will your girl be accepted? *SYOC* *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the application. Please be as descriptive as possible and try to make your OC as original as possible and use proper grammar, please. Also, if you come up with a clique name, your character will automatically get 1 point even if it isn't chosen. I'll explain the point system at the bottom. **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Position in Clique (not everyone was meant to be an alpha or beta):

Backup Position:

Age:

Hair (be descriptive, and not everyone is blonde):

Eyes:

Background Prior to Clique:

Body Description:

Overall Size (1-8):

Personality (Be descriptive!):

Personal style:

Favorite stores:

Signature Perfume:

Hobbies:

Sports (shopping's not a sport):

Amount of Makeup 1-10 (1-none, 10- Kim Kardashian level):

Wealth 1-10 (1-below middle class, 10- billionaire):

What do her parents do?

Clique name (optional):

Why should your girl be in the clique?

**A/N: You're probably wondering about the point system. Well, in order to help me decide who will be in the clique, I'll be keeping track of points. I don't want to have to pick between your OCs so the point system will keep it fair. If you favorite or follow this story, your character will get a point. Each time you review, your character gets a point. The point system will only be counted by ones (it helps me keep track). So good luck to you all! (:**


	2. Who's Accepted and How to Get Accepted

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for is here! 5 of the 10 slots have been filled and 5 more remain. Don't worry if your girl didn't make it. You'll get another chance because I'll tell you what kind of girls I'm looking for at the bottom. Now… who made it into the story?**

**Disclaimer: The point system was adopted from splendeur who was kind enough to let me use it in this story. Thanks once again, splendeur!**

From k drama queen, Marissa James with 4 points

From The Lady Cloudy, Felicity Amaker with 4 points

From Kadienewberg, Chasity Nicholas with 3 points

From AlphaWriter1, Lennox Hurley with 4 points

From StyHorPayLikLin-Babe, Emmaline Calder with 4 points

**These girls made it into the story because they all had something unique about them. I'm looking for creativity with these OC's to spice up the story. If your character didn't make it, make up another one because I'm looking for unique girls. Here's what I'm looking for:**

Asian girls

Middle Class girls

**Anything, really! So, if your OC didn't make the first cut, please try again. Trust me; it was a hard decision to make. If you're going to try again and get in, I will transfer points from your original character to your new character. And I can't accept OCs from guests because I'll be PMing users whose girls are in the story. So make an account and try again (if you want to).**

**Update:**

Sofia Richmond from spendeur has been accepted (with 2 points). The all-American girl & smart/sexy girl slot has been taken.

4 spots remain.

**Update:**

Victoria Whitley from hawtjuicyaddict has been accepted with 3 points. The bitchy/competitive/ party girl spot has been taken.

3 spots remain.

**I can't accept 2 characters from the same users because it wouldn't be fair to other users trying to get 1 character in. I'd really love for a bigger sized and confident girl to be submitted (wink-wink).**

**Update:**

Adriana Rosenthal from MissSerendipity 1235 (2 points) has been accepted. The confident size 6 girl has been taken.

2 spots left.

**I need girls that are middle class! Or at least upper middle class. I wish the world could be made up of millionaires but sadly it isn't. **

**Update:**

Rylee Borreas from inspiring. people. to. love (0 points) has taken the 9th spot. I needed a girl that would do anything to climb to the top of the social latter.

**ONE SPOT LEFT! Again, I'd gladly take an upper middle class girl (hint hint). **


	3. Who You're Up Against

**PLEASE READ! VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: All the spots in this story are taken! There were some tough choices. I wish I could accept everyone's OC's but alas I'm not **_**that **_**organized. Anyways, so everyone all the characters in this story get along well with each other but they just never thought to form a clique or were too busy. Now that Massie Block is creating a hand-picked clique, they all want in. Two girls will fight for a certain spot in the clique. **

**Isabelle Jaysner from Hunger Gamez (3 points) snagged the last position.**

**Disclaimer: The point system is not mine, it belongs to splendeur. **

**Alpha**

Felicity Amaker vs. Victoria Whitley

**Beta**

Lennox Hurley vs. Isabelle Jaysner

**Gamma**

Sofia Richmond vs. Emmaline Calder

**4****th**** Spot**

Adriana Rosenthal vs. Marissa James

**Last spot**

Chasity Nicholas vs. Rylee Borreas (these two will be best friends in the story)

**The actual story will begin on the fourth chapter. The author with the winning clique name will receive 2 points (I still haven't decided). Also, I will be giving point updates every other chapter or so. Oh and here's a hint on how to earn more points: REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! You can review as many times as you would like. Hey, you are in control of this competition. I'm just here to type the story out of my wonderfully creative head (:**


End file.
